


Jet Lag Blues (Or Fucking Brendon)

by SaturnSloth



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, I don't know, M/M, Ryan is tired, Short, What the hell brendon?, airport, signs - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Beebo  surprises Ryro at the airport.





	Jet Lag Blues (Or Fucking Brendon)

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt.

Ryan had just gotten off a long flight. He was looking forward to going home and sleeping in his big comfy bed for three years. He had been unable to sleep well for the two weeks he had been gone. 

He just grabbed his luggage, and was trying to figure out how much a taxi would cost. Then he saw him, his boyfriend. 

He was wearing a full floral suit with a top hat, cane, and giant sunglasses covering half his face. Holding a poster board with a swirly light purple wallpaper glued to it. It read, in big bedazzled letters, "nerd".

"Fucking Brendon." He whispered while he walked over blushing.

"Fuck you" Ryan mumbled tiredly as He burrowed into Brendon's shoulder.

"Love you too, babe" Brendon whispered as he hugged his boyfriend tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't swear a lot in real life in case you're wondering.


End file.
